


The Unsinkable Ship

by CQueen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Adorable, Eavesdropping, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Titanic References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQueen/pseuds/CQueen
Summary: The fact that it's wrong to eavesdrop on people's conversations is driven home for Joe when he happens to sneak up and hear Nile and Copley talking about a variety of things.  Things like a little story about an artist who, back in the late nineteenth century, had a thing for Nicky.  A draw pictures of Nicky naked sort of thing.  And no one draws naked pictures of his man...especially on top of reminding him of that time he and Nicky had that big fight.Also he needs to get those naked pictures from Copley stat.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 534





	1. Stories From The Past

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations the characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for choosing my story to read and giving me feedback on my work. It's muchly appreciated and I do read every review you send me!

Stories From The Past

Savoring the heat of the sun, the scents of the sea, and the many shirtless men making use of the beach and the waters beyond it, Joe grinned and looked his fill with simple pleasure. There was no harm in just looking, after all. Especially as Nicky had decided to stay in their hotel room to finish his book, his lover hardly looking up from his tablet to wave goodbye when Joe had left to check out the beach. He'd tried to argue that Nicky could read out on the beach with him, but his stubborn man had argued that their plush, king sized bed was a great deal more comfortable and less sandy than what the beach had to offer.

Chuckling-they were getting soft in this world they lived in now-Joe mentally thought of all the ways he would tease Nicky about that fact later as he walked across the sands, his training so innate that he found himself scanning the area around him for possible threats or dangers to others even as he tried to tell his mind that it could relax and that this was a quasi vacation, not a mission.

But the fact that his brain refused to listen proved fortuitous, as his gaze was caught by the sight of two familiar figures walking along the path that acted as a barrier between the grassy lawn of the hotel and the sands of its beach.

Eyebrows rising, Joe smile became downright mischievous as he changed direction, his goal now to sneak up on Nile and Copley and, hopefully, scare them. Nile was not an easy woman to sneak up on after all, and Joe relished the challenge of it. It would also be a chance to collect new information on the skillset of the former CIA agent, which was the excuse he'd use if successful.

The two seemed deep in conversation, Joe noted as he approached them, the look on Nile's face as she looked up at Copley-sympathetic. Compassionate. Oh. Perhaps not the ideal time to interrupt or have a bit of fun at their expense.

Going still as he pondered his next move, Joe waited a few heartbeats and then decided to follow after them once more. They were building a tentative friendship with Copley, and if the man was in need of friends at the moment Joe should offer his own shoulder and counsel if it would be welcome. That was what friends were for.

Nile and Copley had not gone that far while he'd weighed his options, Joe soon spotted them off to the right on a short path connected to the main one which was surrounded by large rocks, beach grasses, and featured a stand that held a plaque of some sort. There were benches situated on either side of the short stop, though both his targets seemed disinterested in sitting on either. There was however also a wooden shed of some sort built next to the path, and Joe opted to use it as a shield between him and his quarry as he made his way along its side to the other side so that he could eavesdrop a little, to get a sense of whether or not his presence would be well received.

"-and said that at least in winter you could pile extra clothes on, blankets and such. In summer all you can do is strip down and pray that the fans don't give out." A weak chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless from Copley.

"Can't argue with that. Especially since back home there were times I'd have given my immortal soul for an air conditioner at our place."

Another chuckle from Copley. "Yes. And I bet if we said something like that to the rest of your team we'd get quite the stories about how they went centuries without air conditioning. Or indoor plumbing."

"No kidding." Was Nile's rueful response. "I asked Andy some questions about how women dealt with-well certain things back in the day. She patted my head and told me I was better off not knowing."

"She's probably right. My wife used to say..." Copley trailed off then, his voice noticeably harsher when he got it back several strained heartbeats later. "She used to say only women were tough enough to be women."

Painful silence followed that statement, Nile either not knowing what to say to that or offering wordless comfort in the form of a hug or shoulder squeeze.

"You were right, dragging me out here." Copley finally said, clearing his throat again. "It's good to be outside. I...I spend too much time-have always spent too much time-sitting in front of a computer screen. It's important to get out and appreciate the good things in life, especially when people like us-well we see so much of the bad."

"After my dad died...sometimes my mom would take my brother and I out and deliberately look for things to be happy about or appreciate. Someone's flowerboxes, or a new sign for some new store. Even a piece of graffiti she thought was actual art, not another scar on the neighborhood. That was rare though."

That got a laugh.

"Joe does it too, sometimes-just stops to appreciate something most people don't even really see, it's so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. It's the artist in him, I guess." A brief pause. "I've seen some of his stuff, and he's really talented. Do you have some of his drawings in those files you have on everyone?"

Nile's next words were spoken with a truly horrendous French accent. Or what Joe imagined she thought was something resembling a French accent.

"Did he draw Nicky like one of his French boys?"

Wait, what? What did that even mean? Were they talking about Booker? He had never drawn nude images of Booker and he-

"No. I don't have any drawings of Nicky naked while wearing a sapphire necklace." Copley's voice was heavy with amusement now.

What? Joe was so confused. And why were they talking about Nicky naked save for a necklace? And why way the type of jewel important?

"Okay, that look just now. Spill it. You have naked pictures of Nicky."

Oh he better not have naked pictures of Nicky, Joe thought darkly with clenched fists, mind frantically trying to account for all the intimate sketches he'd ever drawn of his lover. Unfortunately when you'd been sketching your lover as long as he had that was rather impossible, though THOSE drawings were not ones he left around for others to find.

"I do not-nevermind."

"Oh, no. Unless you want me bringing it up while those two are in the room you're spilling now."

A telling pause.

"Has anyone told you you're an evil woman?"

"You're not the first."

"I'm not surprised."

"Sooooooooooooo?"

Yes. 'Sooooooooooooooo?', Joe silently added, his arms now crossed in front of him as he waited for some sort of explanation. And it better be good.

A minute or so passed in silence, Joe barely keeping himself from marching over there to demand answers.

"I do have a collection of drawings. Of Nicky. But not by Joe."

Nicky was not the sort to pose, but the fact that another artist had been captured by Nicky's handsome face and gorgeous form was not surprising. Possessive as he was Joe wasn't thrilled at the idea of Nicky being someone else's muse, but he could not blame anyone for wanting to try and capture his likeness on paper or in stone.

"Joe let Nicky pose for naked pictures?"

Wait...these were pictures of Nicky in the nude? Nicky would NOT pose like that for anyone else. And Nile was right in that he would not have let Nicky do so without him at least being there and even then-

"It's complicated."

"What do you mean?" Nile's voice, it was wary now. "Those two have been together for over a thousand years and Nicky wouldn't-"

"I agree. I've seen then together, remember." Copley's voice was firm. Authoritative. "The drawings where Nicky-where he lacked clothing-were based on the artist's imagination as far as I know. Those were kept in a journal and from reading that-and cutting through the bullshit because the author had a pretty high opinion of himself-there wasn't a sexual relationship between them. The artist just wanted there to be."

"Oh. Did Joe kill him?"

Well that depended. Was the man still alive, currently? Because if so Joe would be very happy to have 'words' with him about daring to think he could draw lustful images of his Nicky.

"No. Cholera got him at the very start of the twentieth century. And Joe wasn't with Nicky at the time the two met. From what I pieced together from the journal Nicky claimed to have come to Egypt after a fight with his 'closest friend', and was there without the rest of the group for about a month before Joe showed up to find him. Apparently the two spent four days in Nicky's hotel room, barely leaving for food, and then left together."

Whatever Nile's said to that, or Copley said after that for that matter, Joe didn't hear. He was too lost in his memories. In remembering that terrible time when Nicky had left him. Had walked away from him and he'd been too lost in his own temper to go after him. To look for him until it was too late and Nicky was already on his way to a whole other continent than the one he was on. A letter mailed to Andy, not him, letting her know where Nicky was going and that he did not want company.

Nicky had instead, perhaps, found company with this other man. This artist who had wanted Nicky so very much. Who had written about him, drawn him, watched him so closely he'd known when Joe had arrived and the length of their reunion once Joe had gotten over himself and had chased after his lover, the Fates having intervened repeatedly on his own journey to reunite them. Had this artist loved Nicky? Showered him with affection and gifts? Tried to woe him? Touched him?

Copley had said not a sexual relationship...but what of a romantic one? Then there was the fact that back then the other man would have been killed and stayed dead, had others found out he preferred men. Who knows what he had chosen not to admit to in this journal of his.

He and Nicky had not been together in body at that time, but surely Nicky had not-would have told him if he'd...yes they'd fought and said harsh things but...

Turning on his heels, the other two forgotten completely, Joe started back the way he'd come with his thoughts twisting and turning in his mind, tormenting him with questions and stomach-churning memories.

)

Glancing up from his tablet at the sound of a seagull being very noisy, Nicky studied the bird as it perched on the stone wall that encircled the small balcony attached to their room. He'd turned off the air conditioner and opened the doors up wide to let the sea winds in, appreciating it on his bare skin as he wore only sweats currently. The former choice he was regretting now, especially if the bird kept up its 'song', Nicky thought ruefully, feeling too lazy to get up and chase it away. They were on vacation after all, and after the last few months they'd had they had earned this lazy time.

Thankfully the gull seemed to sense it was not wanted-though really when was that breed of bird ever wanted save for when it had once guided ships and shipwreck survivors to land-and off it flew to no doubt steal food from tourists. Nicky wished him well in the endeavor.

Turning his attention back to his story, part of the Widdershins series he enjoyed very much by Jordan L Hawk, Nicky had just reached the part where Whyborne and Griffin were trapped in their tent by a sandstorm when he heard the telltale sound of someone using a card to enter the room.

Training kicking in Nicky tossed the tablet off to the side while simultaneously reaching around behind him with his other hand to retrieve the pistol he had stashed under his pillow. He had it brought around and in his hands, ready to be raised, when Joe came into view.

"You're back very early." Nicky observed as he twisted around to set the pistol on the bedside table, surprised. "I thought you were going out to ogle all the handsome young men sunbathing."

"I was going to go swimming." Joe countered in something like a mutter, his back to Nicky as he braced one hand on the wall as he removed first one sandal, then the other.

As Joe's blue trunks were very obviously not wet, nor the gorgeous skin not covered by said trunks or T-shirt, Nicky was pretty sure swimming had not occurred. But Joe offered no further explanation as to his return so Nicky retrieved his tablet, picking up the story where he'd left off even as a corner of his brain wondered why Joe had come back so quickly. He'd only left twenty minutes ago, if that.

When Joe's weight caused the mattress to shift under him Nicky couldn't help but grin, book forgotten even as he pretended to keep reading. "I see. Did all those young men running around in hardly anything get you stirred up, hmm?"

Ironically he'd just started a love scene in his book, but the real thing was-

Nicky's thoughts derailed when Joe-who had moved fully onto the bed while he was speaking-suddenly collapsed on top of him, his lover's head coming to rest on his chest with Joe's face pointed towards the balcony.

"Joe?"

"I don't care about anyone else. Only you."

All right...

Completely out to sea as to what was going on here, Nicky turned off his tablet and then put his free hands to work carding his fingers through Joe's curls, occasionally scratching with nails the way his lover liked as he waited for some explanation as to what he was missing.

Only Joe said nothing. And Joe was never at a loss for words.

Had something happened in the brief time Joe had left his side? Or perhaps the events of the past couple months and Booker's exile were tormenting him. Grief so often came in waves. And Booker had always been fond of beaches and the sea.

Nicky was working out how to broach the subject of Booker-which struck him as the most logical cause of Joe's sudden melancholia-when Joe turned his head so that he was looking towards Nicky, his beautiful, expressive eyes so dark and pleading.

"Tell me you love me, Habibi."

"Was that ever in question?" Nicky asked him with baffled affection, reaching out to cup Joe's cheek.

"Nicky. Please."

The please killed him, especially when paired with the look Joe was giving him. So Nicky got serious, his only thought to give Joe what he needed.

So Nicky told Joe he loved him in every language that came to mind, from their native tongues to the dead languages they'd learned over the centuries whose people had long ago lost their true voices. To the English they spoke most often now. Again and again. And in the back of his mind Nicky thought perhaps Joe would need more-like that speech Joe had given in that armored car after they'd been taken. But he was no poet, had never had Joe's gift for words. If he tried to speak similar words he'd probably make things worse with some blundering, stammered, utterly inadequate speech that didn't begin to express his love.

But perhaps the simple, straightforward declarations were enough for now because Joe braced his hands on either side of Nicky's chest and leaned forward, his intention plain. And eager to say with his body what he always struggled to say with words Nicky angled his head to meet Joe's kiss eagerly, hands framing Joe's face to keep it where it was.

It was impossible to say how many times they had kissed since that first one, so full of anger, shame, and a terrible need that neither wanted to feel for the other. Nicky could roll his eyes over it now, at the two of them and how long it had taken them to accept what their hearts had been trying so desperately to tell them. But they were both very stubborn men, neither wanting to be the first to yield and lay their heart bare to the other.

If I am your moon than you are my sun, Nicky tried to convey with every glide of his lips and lick of his tongue. You warm and light my way, and your existence nourishes me. Without you I would wither away and die. You are everything to me and I will follow you into Hell itself if you asked. True Hell is a place without you in it.

Even just thinking about the last time they'd been separated for longer than a month-that stupid, fucking trip to bloody Egypt-ramped up Nicky's own desperation and need for Joe. So much so that he rolled them over so that Joe's back was now on the bed, allowing Nicky to cage him beneath his own body. Keeping him there as Nicky returned his lover's kisses with even more fervor than before.

When they broke apart for air they breathed each other's names against the other's lips. Their true names, which they generally reserved for moments of high emotion and affection.

The sound of his name on his lover's lips thrilled him as much as Joe's kisses, Nicky showing his pleasure with kisses peppered all over Joe's face before he made his way down to his lover's jaw, then neck. And then further still as Nicky did his best to show his love-until Joe took over, determined to have him with a level of need that took Nicky completely by surprise.

Not that he was complaining in the slightest.


	2. You Open The Door

You Open The Door

After an afternoon full of lots and lots of sex and cuddling Joe was feeling a lot better about things between him and Nicky. Mostly. There was still an ache in his gut and heart, dark whispers in Joe's head that he had to work hard to block out and pretend not to hear, but he was feeling more himself by the time they'd dragged themselves out of bed to shower and dress for the planned dinner with the others. Dinner they were going to be late for if they didn't hurry up...which was fine with him. Honestly, he would have skipped it and gone with room service if not for the fact that Nicky would have wanted to know why they'd stand up their family for no good reason. Would have pushed him for answers, especially since his love was already giving him weird looks and had been doing so on and off all afternoon.

Nicky knew him too well.

And he'd be fine, Joe told himself sternly as he went to work buttoning up his blue dress shirt. He'd been jealous before. It happened. How could it not? Nicky was his, after all. Anyone with a working brain would want his lover for their own and letting himself get this worked up about it-well it was always humbling to act and feel like a child when he was supposed to be a several century old man.

Perhaps he should look at it in the positive. Jealousy made and kept him human. Allah only knew Joe couldn't begin to count the times he'd seen demonstrations of man's ability to be jealous. Often over nothing. The way he was doing now.

"Are you all right?"

Looking over at Nicky, Joe worked up a playful leer. "After the afternoon we just had? Of course."

Nicky's eyes narrowed, apparently not believing him at all.

"I am fine, Habibi. I will just need your help with the stupid tie."

In actual fact Joe was perfectly capable of tying his own tie-it wasn't that hard to do-but he liked to pretend that he didn't so that Nicky would do it for him.

That got him a smile and a head shake.

And to make sure that that smile stayed there Joe searched his mind for something to talk about that would distract Nicky from further questions about his mood and feelings. Something that-ah, perfect. Especially since it had been nagging him on top of everything else.

"Do you know why the saying 'draw someone like one of his French boys' would sound familiar?"

Because the more he thought about it the more Joe felt like he should know where that was from and he could do with one less thing irritating him. Plus hopefully there would be an amusing story behind it that had nothing to do with Booker posing nude for him. He did not want to think about the Frenchman at all, much less picture him naked.

Brows furrowing Nicky asked him to repeat himself, Joe doing so.

"Are you sure it's not 'draw me like one of your French girls'?"

Thinking about it, Joe admitted that it could be that Nile had been paraphrasing. Was it a movie quote?

"Yes. From 'Titanic', the one with Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Ah."

Wait, they hadn't seen that movie. They'd made the deliberate choice to skip it when it had come out in theaters despite all the hype surrounding it. After all they'd been aboard the Carpathia when the 'unsinkable ship' had sank beneath the waves of the Atlantic. Had donated their clothes and helped provide what medical attention they could to the survivors picked up by their ship in the aftermath. And having seen what they had firsthand...the idea of watching Hollywood make money off that tragedy had turned their stomachs.

And that aside...romantic dramas were HIS type of movie, not Nicky's. Nicky liked serious movies or action ones where he could mock the bad acting and fighting sequences. When had Nicky seen it? Who had he seen it with?

Nicky shrugged, apparently completely unaware of Joe's inner turmoil. "I couldn't sleep one night and it was on the television. I enjoyed it, for the most part. The ending is, of course, very tragic...but it was respectful. Well done. The quote you mentioned, it's said by Winslet's character. She asks the man she loves to draw her wearing the necklace her fiancé gave her and nothing else. She leaves the drawing behind for her intended as a statement, I believe, that her body was her own and she was done being treated like a thing to be bought and paid for like the necklace."

"I see. And she and the artist, do they have a happy ending?" Joe was pretty sure he already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"No. Not in the way you mean. But as the song from the movie says, 'love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime.' Don't you agree, Mi Amor?"

Moving in on the heels of that statement Nicky stepped into Joe's personal space, head already angling for a kiss Joe was more than happy to receive and return, even as his mind went to the fact that the young woman and her artist had been doomed to love only a short while before losing the other.

Some things were not allowed to last forever.

Pulling back Nicky's eyes searched his, Nicky huffing out an annoyed breath before leaning back in to nuzzle his smooth cheek against Joe's beard, Nicky's breath ghosting over Joe's skin as he spoke.

"You won't tell me what is bothering you. Why?"

Closing his eyes Joe nuzzled back, taking comfort in the gesture as he inhaled deeply, drawing the scents that made up Nicky's personal scent into his body. "Just in a mood. It will pass."

A pause as Nicky debated pushing for more information, then another nuzzle before Nicky drew back, studying Joe for a couple more heartbeats before stepping back.

"Fine. I will let you wallow a while longer. But not much more than that, Habibi. I have ways of making you talk."

"That you do." Joe agreed with a real smile. "But we need to be getting down for dinner, yes?"

"Right. So let's get your tie tied and we'll head down."

"Yes."

)

If Joe didn't tell him what was bothering him by noon tomorrow Nicky was going to use their ties from tonight to tie the love of his extremely long life to their already well used bed and torture it out of him. He HATED when Joe kept secrets from him, especially since others appeared to be in the know while he remained in the dark. Though at least he wasn't alone in that since it appeared Andy was just as much in the dark as he was when it came to why their three dining companions were all acting so oddly. Hell, at this point Nicky was fairly sure that it was annoying her even more than it was him, which was saying something.

It would also help if they knew if there were two issues to worry about or just one.

Nile and Copley had been giving him weird looks all evening while pretending they weren't. Sometimes looks that made Nicky think they were imagining him naked, which was disturbing and problematic on a number of levels. They both knew he was Joe's, not to mention he was pretty sure Copley was straight. And Nile had never indicated any sexual interest in him. And knew he was gay. And Joe's. And several times they looked as though they weren't enjoying imagining him naked, which was insulting as well. He'd never had any complaints before, thank you very much. Of course Joe was the one giving all the compliments and his love was undeniably biased...

It was a struggle not to excuse himself to go to the washroom to find a mirror to check and make sure his stomach was still as toned and flat as he recalled it being.

But that could wait. Back to the situation at hand.

Nile and Copley were acting weird for some reason and Joe was reacting to them in a way that suggested that he knew what had the other two in a tizzy and that made the two in question act that much odder. Or Joe just thought he knew what was up with them. He was not acting the way he normally did when he noticed anyone looking at Nicky like they were imagining him naked. That sort of behavior made Joe possessive and handsy, not jittery or awkwardly quiet at times.

Meanwhile he and Andy were stuck trying to figure out what the Hell was going on, silently sending each other messages across the table with their eyes and eyebrows to convey their confusion and frustration with their companions. Thank God they knew each other well enough to do so, otherwise he or Andy would have lost it on the other three by now.

Their attempts to politely suss out what was going on had failed.

And then Joe stated that he didn't want dessert and excused himself, saying that he was going to head back to their room because he was tired. Joe. Passing on dessert.

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

Nicky watched him go in stunned silence, mind trying and failing to understand what had just happened. What was going on.

"All right. Seriously. What is going on?" Andy demanded to know, her arms crossing as her expression shifted to one that promised painful retribution if answers weren't given ASAP.

"Joe passing on dessert." Nile sounded as stunned as Nicky felt.

"I have no idea what's going on with him." Copley assured Andy, obviously worried he'd be blamed as the least trusted person at the table. Though Nicky wasn't entirely buying that. The man knew SOMETHING. Unfortunately, he did not have the time or patience for this.

"Well I'm going to find out what's going on." Nicky aimed his next statement at Andy. "Let me know if you find out first."

Andy nodded, the look in her eye assuring Nicky that she'd get the info needed from the other two. Whether they liked it or not.

His faith in her absolute Nicky pushed back his seat, got to his feet, and then excused himself as well. He was sorry to miss out on the strawberry shortcake he'd ordered, but this was serious. Well that and apparently he might need to leave off the sweets for the next little while. He'd consult a mirror later.

Weaving his way through the tables and guests entering and exiting the hotel's restaurant Nicky didn't manage to catch up to Joe before the man took the elevator up to their floor. Unless Joe had taken the stairs. Maybe he should take the stairs-no. Time was of the essence. He was taking the elevator.

A few impatient, toe tapping minutes later Nicky finally arrived on their floor, which was currently deserted with no sign of Joe.

Dammit.

Starting forward Nicky hadn't taken more than three steps when he sensed someone coming up behind him, Nicky bracing instinctively for a possible threat. Though in this case his hallway companion proved to be a Russian who spoke excellent, if heavy accented English. And who was hoping that Nicky could help him as he was currently searching for the floor's ice machine.

Turning sideways Nicky's gaze did a quick sweep, filing away the fact that the man was likely in his late forties, early fifties. In excellent shape, expensive haircut and suit, with attractive grey streaking through dark hair and warm brown eyes. Caucasian.

"It's situated near my room. I can show you." And Joe better be in their room when he got there or else.

Falling into step with Nicky the man flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thank you. I spend a great deal of time traveling, so hotels and their layouts tend to blur after a while."

"I know that feeling well."

"My name is Ilya."

Taking the hand offered to him Nicky shook it. "Nicky. Nice to meet you."

"And you. Are you here for business or pleasure?"

"A little of both."

"The same. Perhaps you would be interested-ah."

The 'ah' was in reference to the fact that Joe had just opened up their hotel room and stepped out, though he was half in, half out of the doorway at the moment as he stared in their direction. He did not look happy.

Shooting Joe a look that said he was being rude and there was no reason to be, Nicky pointed in the direction of a door further down the hallway, stating that that would lead to the room with the ice and vending machines. He also stated, loudly enough for Joe to hear, that he apologized for Joe's glaring. He was in a mood.

Ilya chuckled good-naturedly. "He's smart enough to know that an intelligent man protects his treasures. Thank you for the directions. I wish you both a good night and holiday."

"Thank you. The same to you."

Joe didn't say anything in response to Ilya's well wishes, though at least he wasn't frowning at him. No, Joe was now ignoring the Russian like he wasn't even there as he watched Nicky intently, much as a predator would as it watched its unknowing prey get closer and closer to it.

That comparison did not improve Nicky's mood in the slightest.

More stomping than striding now, Nicky gave Joe a dark look as he approached, Joe shifting to the side so that there was space for Nicky to pass by him. Which Nicky did, glaring at Joe the entire time as he turned his head to look back just so that he could make his point that much longer.

Joe hadn't left or turned on any of the lights in their hotel room, including the one situated in the front hallway leading into the room. But there was enough light coming through the balcony glass doors for Nicky to easily navigate his way over to where he knew the light switches were located-he just didn't have the chance.

He was aware of the door being closed behind him, then Joe was grabbing his arm and yanking Nicky back against him so that they were chest to chest. But only for a heartbeat; then Joe was spinning them both around and Nicky found himself being slammed back up against the room's door, Joe's body trapping him up against it.

For the moment.

More than capable of breaking free, and in no mood to put up with Joe in a snit, Nicky opened his mouth to tell the idiot off only to have his mouth captured too, Joe's mouth taking his in a kiss that was more a branding than a show of desire or affection. This was Joe branding his mouth, branding Nicky as his in a way that Nicky couldn't ever remember-no, that wasn't right. Joe had kissed him like this before.

Joe had kissed him like this for a time when their relationship had shifted from travel companion and cautiously friends to something else. Something more. To something that would make him Joe's in every way there was to belong to another. Joe-Yusuf-had kissed him like this when he'd been trying to convey what he wanted-needed-them to be.

Understanding that even if he didn't know why his lover thought they were back to that Nicky stopped holding himself detached from Joe's touch and kiss, leaning into his lover's body and kiss as he opened up to both. Accepted and welcomed both as he did some silent conveying of his own.

Even when his lover was being a possessive, irrational, and foolish twit...Nicky was still his. Would only ever wear Joe's kiss and brand on his skin.

And this unexpected trip down memory lane was definitely not over as their rough make out session didn't last all that long before Joe jerked his head back and let Nicky go with the harsh order for him to turn around and brace his hands on the door.

Fuck.

Pretty sure he knew where this was going Nicky complied, bracing his hands on the hopefully fairly solid door as Joe came up behind him and reached around his waist to undo Nicky's belt, then the button and zipper.

Moaning in encouragement as his boxer briefs were yanked, along with his trousers, to under his ass, Nicky was definitely getting flashbacks to the old days as he heard Joe dealing with his own pants and underwear behind him. Back to the days when their bodies had met in the dark, unable to truly see the other and clothes not removed but worked around because it wasn't safe to do otherwise. Nights when they'd had to be quick and straight to the point, both desperate for the other but afraid to show it in soft kisses and stroking fingers.

That would come later, when they'd finally got it through their thick skulls that that was wanted from the other. Would be welcomed and not derided or mocked.

The possessive arm that was holding him in place as fingers wrapped around his manhood were as familiar as his own. As was the cock pressing up against his ass cheeks, rubbing between them as Joe thrusts forward, leaning forward to bite and nibble on Nicky's neck as they grinded against each other. Knowing what that did to him. Joe knowing exactly how to stroke and work Nicky's cock to drive him to the brink of madness in the blink of an eye.

Pressing his forehead against the door as he arched and rocked up against Joe's thrusts Nicky moaned his lover's name and ordered him to go faster. Harder. To show him.

"Show you what?" Joe growled at him.

"How much you want me."

"Always." Joe promised him in Arabic, the word spoken like a prayer.

"Always." Nicky agreed, in case that again needed to be stated.

Perhaps it did, or that was all the encouragement Joe needed to sink his teeth into Nicky's shoulder, working the skin there in a way that would have left quite the mark were it not for Nicky's healing abilities. Pain. Pleasure. Being marked as Joe's.

It was a trifecta that sent Nicky over the edge as his climax took him by surprise, his seed painting the door in front of him while Joe continued to use Nicky's ass for his pleasure, Nicky more than happy to let him until he too found completion.

Nicky didn't even mind Joe squishing him into the door afterwards when his man all but collapsed on him. He was feeling too good to care.

So of course that's when the knocking on the door came.

Andy's signature knock.

Shit.


	3. He's All and He's More

It's my B-day party, consider this your goody bag for coming heh!

He's All and He's More

Seeing as his brains were all but leaking out of his ears-all the blood that usually resided there having migrated to other regions-Joe was both a little narked and grateful that Nicky's brain was working much better than his own. Or at least enough that Nicky had the coordination to lift a hand and do a series of knocks on the door that indicated 'they would be with her momentarily, give them a minute'. This was, after all, far, FAR from the first time Andy had come to speak or retrieve them while they were engaging in activities she'd rather not see or hear about.

Not to be outdone Joe stopped squishing Nicky into the door-now that his brain was working just enough for him to realize that that was what he'd been doing-and managed to stand on still wobbly feet.

"My apologies for squishing you."

A laugh in the darkness that made Joe's heart flutter happily.

"It was worth it. Now go put on the lights and change your trousers."

"Yes, Dear."

Making his way through the darkness Joe switched on the light and then looked back towards Nicky, his brain shutting off again at the sight of his heart, his love, looking so deliciously rumpled and well loved. Naturally Nicky sensed him looking at him and, having finished putting his clothes to rights, looked back over in his direction to give him a well pleased look in return.

"I love you, Habibi."

"And I you." Nicky assured him. "Now go and change. I at least wore black trousers."

Right. Changing.

Heading for the bedroom and out of view of the front hallway Joe was a little perturbed when he heard Nicky open the door for Andy before he was changed. He was feeling too possessive today and knew it, but knowing it didn't stop Joe from not wanting even Andy to see Nicky looking so gorgeous and sexy.

"So did you use seduction or did he countermove with that?"

"Countermove. Not that I'm complaining." Was Nicky's amused response, his voice all sexy and husky to Joe's appreciative ears. "So did you have more luck than I did?"

"From the looks of you you got pretty lucky." Andy pointed out with a laugh, making Joe feel slightly better, though also annoyed. With both of them.

"True."

"And yes, I found out why the others were acting like such idiots over dinner. I bribed Nile with chocolate covered almonds."

Hiding behind the bedroom wall, which meant he was out of sight, Joe's stomach made it clear that it would have liked some chocolate covered almonds too. And obviously they must have some in one of the small stores downstairs. He would have to get some.

"Making a semi long story short, while Copley was collecting data on us he came into possession of a sketchbook and journal featuring images of you. Some of the drawings had been uploaded online which is how he made the connection. The drawings were done by a man named Walter Remington while you were in Egypt. After you had that fight with Joe."

Walter Remington? That was a stupid, prissy name. His Nicky would never be interested in someone with such a stupid-were there naked pictures of Nicky on the internet?

If there were Joe was now determined to hunt down this bastard's grave and salt it at the very least. After getting Copley to wipe the bastard from the history books. Not that he'd probably ever done anything worthy of-

"The name does not sound-wait."

Joe's nails dug into his palms hard enough to draw blood-that was how long it took Nicky to speak up again and answer the question of whether this man had meant enough to be remembered.

"I might know who you speak of. He went by Henry, but mentioned once that it was his middle name. He said that too many of the men in his family had the same first name, so going by their middle was customary." Another thoughtful pause. "I often saw him drawing, though only landscapes. He was very skilled at those, but claimed to have no talent for portraits." A moment's pause. "This is why Joe is so upset? Because someone else drew portraits of me?"

Even with the wall Joe could clearly hear Nicky's annoyance at that.

"More the fact that the majority of the pictures were of you naked."

"Oh. I see."

"Which I'm guessing you didn't pose for."

"No. I would never for anyone but Joe, and even that is mortifying at times." The next words Nicky muttered, probably so that Joe could not hear them. Andy laughed in reaction to whatever he said, though there was a sadness to it that Joe immediately picked up on.

"His possessiveness is probably only part of it. I would imagine the reminder of Egypt and that time wasn't welcome either. Not to mention all the stress, anger, and hurt he's got swirling around inside of him thanks to all that's happened recently. Especially the what ifs in both cases."

"I didn't mean to go so far away." Nicky grumbled.

Which was true. As Joe would learn later, when he had caught up to his love, Nicky had gone to the docks to cool off after their fight because water tended to have a soothing effect on him. It was there that Nicky had bought the ticket off a desperate man trying to raise funds to help someone in need. Probably. Joe couldn't remember that part as well. Not important. What was, was that at the time Nicky's plan hadn't been to use the ticket, just help the man out, but Nicky had ultimately been so angry that he'd gotten on the boat without verifying where it was going. The low price the man had asked had led Nicky to assume it was going to a nearby country. Not a whole other continent.

Thank Allah Nicky was an excellent gambler or he would have starved multiple times over on the ship. Not to mention been stuck in the same clothes for a very long time.

"But you're right. All that happened these past months...I will speak to him. Once he's done hiding in the bedroom."

"I'm not hiding, I'm changing!"

"I'll leave him in your very capable hands." Andy's amusement came through loud and clear. "And Copley said the journal and sketches are in a secure location. You can do with them what you like. He's already erased the internet images."

"Well I'm glad to hear nude drawings on me, drawn purely from another man's imagination, are no longer being gawked at."

"He said they were very flattering."

Nicky made a 'hmmm' sound in response.

"Night, Joe!"

Joe worked his normal level of cheer into his voice. "Good night, Boss!"

With less enthusiasm and more amusement Nicky echoed that sentiment.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. Your shortcake was delicious by the way, Nicky."

"That's just mean."

Another laugh from Andy, followed by the sound of the door closing and being locked behind her.

)

The hotel's carpet was plush enough that Nicky's footsteps were too muffled for Joe to catch as he stood there and waited. And then there was Nicky, his lover positioning himself directly across from him as they stared at each other in silence for a good minute. There was a lot to say, especially with Andy's suggestion that there was more to this than Joe's possessiveness where Nicky was concerned. Now that that thought was in Joe's head...well that opened up a whole other can of worms, as the saying went.

With his arms crossed in front of him and a look on his face that was both loving and exasperated, it was Nicky who apparently found some words to speak while Joe was still trying to find them.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"What?"

"Habibi." Nicky drew Joe into his arms, Joe more than happy to go along with that idea as he snuggled in, his arms wrapping around Nicky's waist a little tighter than he would have normally. He knew he should loosen his grip, but didn't.

"Well I would hope, Habibi, that I did not give my heart and soul to a stupid man." Holding him back just as tightly, Nicky nuzzled their cheeks together. "You know I am yours. Only ever yours. And that I see no one-desire no one but you. You know this. So I can only assume that Andy is right, and you just used the news of these drawings to vent your feelings under the guise of jealousy."

Another hand squeeze. "Feel better now?"

Yes. And no.

"I feel like a fool."

A warm chuckle. "We're only human, whatever extra gifts we have."

Very true, Joe silently acknowledged as he held Nicky just a little tighter, cuddled just a little closer as he admitted what he was thinking. "I came too close to losing you. In that lab. they could have separated us, or done something to you that prevented you from healing, could have killed you for real."

"True. And my being shot in the head didn't help matters."

This was true. Ever since he'd seen the movie 'The Vow'-he might have just a little thing for Channing Tatum and really, who could blame him after 'Magic Mike'-Joe had become a little hung up on the idea of Nicky suffering a head injury and then forgetting about him. About them. Permanently. That movie HAD been based on a true story after all. And the real life couple had ultimately broken up, just saying.

It had taken him and Nicky a very long time to go from mortal enemies to soulmates, and the idea of going through all that again was enough to put Joe off dessert forever. Worth it, of course, but still...a fate to be avoided.

"We have learned, over time, that the what ifs are best left alone. But it's not so easy to remember that some times." A small huff of breath. "And again, I am sorry about Egypt. It was silly of me."

"Of us." Joe corrected.

"Of us."

Truth, Joe acknowledged with a chuckle. But it had taught them a valuable lesson.

They were no longer allowed to watch European football in the same room if they were cheering for opposing sides. Andy's orders.

Nicky brushed a kiss over his cheek as he pulled back to meet Joe's adoring gaze.

"Now what's say we both make use of that large tub before bed, hmm? No more dark thoughts tonight."

"Where you lead, I will follow, Habibi. Always."

"Ditto."

Feeling much better-he wouldn't be completely okay until he saw and judge those no doubt inferior sketches for himself-Joe suggested that after their bath he go down and get them some chocolate covered almonds. And shortcake if the kitchens were still open.

"I'll even feed the almonds to you."

Perfect.

)

Epilogue

A couple weeks later

"It's a travesty! A perverted farce! A grave insult the likes of which I will never forgive should I live another thousand years. Five thousand years! The audacity, Nicky! The insult he has made! Were Remington still alive I would break both his hands to the point where no surgeon could repair them. I would be doing the world a service, ensuring that he would never hold a pencil again! That he would dare to draw such amateurish, bumbling, inept and GAUCHE portraits of my Nicky...the nerve! The cheek! These no more resemble your perfection than a blobfish resembles a jaguar!"

Watching Joe stomp around and berate the sketches they'd been looking at-in multiple languages-Nicky wisely opted not to comment as Joe very obviously needed to get this out of his system.

From his own point of view Nicky thought that, considering the fact that Remington had never seen him sans clothing, the sketches were fairly accurate. Or at least plausible and anatomically correct. Having never been fond of his freckles or the occasional mole Nicky was just fine with none of those making an appearance.

Joe was not. Joe loved every inch of his skin and now took issue with everything Remington had not known to include. Silly, adorable man.

And all this while still respecting Nicky's request that neither of them read the long dead man's journal entries concerning Nicky. Copley had done that as research, and that could not be undone, but one's journal should be private unless you chose to make it public and Nicky wished to respect that.

And keep Joe from desecrating the man's grave for writing lustful things about him.

Shaking his head over that Nicky went back to looking through the man's sketchbook, admiring the other man's talent for landscapes once more. They were quite a bit better than his portraits. And it brought back memories of Egypt that were much happier, since that last visit had been far from his first visit to the home of the pharaohs. They should go there again sometime soon.

Admiring several sketches of The Valley of Kings Nicky turned the next page and froze, caught off guard at the sudden appearance of another sketch of him. One very different from the others, and not just because he was wearing all his clothes in this one.

Looking at it Nicky was transported back to the night it portrayed, no glance at the dating at the bottom needed. It had rained that night, a precious and rare gift in that region, and he'd gone outside to enjoy it. He'd stood out in the night air and let it pour down on him, soaking him from head to toe. Hiding the tears he shed as he'd thought of Joe and how stupid he'd been to leave him. Cursing the fact that it was still another two weeks before he'd been able to secure passage on a ship that would take him back to his love.

He had been prepared to grovel and do whatever it took, to win back Joe's affection.

In the drawing, which depicted him from mid chest up-well the shirt was soaked through and clinging to his body, which Remington had shown in great detail-but his face...his face showed perfectly his anguish and longing. The rain on his face and the rest of his body suggesting he was soaked with tears, as Remington hadn't drawn rain around him. The picture was both gut wrenching and beautiful, in a haunted, shadowed way.

"What has your attention?"

"I was thinking of you." Nicky said simply, holding out the sketchbook to Joe.

Wearing a suspicious expression Joe came over and took the book, eyes darting this way and that as he took in every line and bit of shading. And did so with a closed off face, which was unusual for Joe who tended to make very expressive faces when it came to seriously evaluating visual mediums.

He also always had a lot to say. Only now he was quiet.

Unsure what to do, but going with his gut, Nicky walked around Joe and hugged him from behind, prepared to patiently wait his beloved out until Joe started cursing this sketch too.

He better not rip it though, as he'd done a couple of the others in a fit of artistic rage. This one Nicky intended to keep.

"This one isn't horrible." Joe finally stated. Very grudgingly. "But my drawings of you are still a million times better."

"No one draws me better than you." Nicky agreed. While leaving out the thought that the reason for that was that Joe had been drawing him for close to a thousand years at this point. The man had drawing Nicky down to a new art form.

"Yes. In fact...we're going upstairs to our room. After seeing all this, this dreck-I must defend your artistic honor."

"Going to draw me like a French boy?"

Joe turned around in Nicky's arms, giving him an adoring looking. "No. I'm going to draw you like the most beautiful man that ever lived. Which you are."

Silly, adorable man.

"You jump, I jump, remember?"

"Don't even start with me." Joe ordered, getting all fired up again. "There was enough room for Jack on that damn door and that ruined that whole movie for me!"

Throwing his hands up in the air to punctuate his point-and nearly smacking Nicky in the face-Joe started off on another tangent about how Jack had not had to die and worse...the paintings. All the stunning works of art Rose had possessed, ending up on the bottom of the Atlantic because men dared to tell their God that not even he could sink their stupid ship.

Pointing out that those paintings hadn't been real was pointless-Joe would just point out that there had been other valuable artistic treasures aboard the actual Titanic-Nicky let Joe rant away as he set aside the sketchbook and taking Joe's arm led him towards the basement stairs.

He'd come back for the sketch later.

And if he forgot...well Joe's were always the best, anyway.

The End


End file.
